


Sugarbaby

by AWitchWrites



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Daddy Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Gerard, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Gerard takes his sugar baby out for a shopping trip





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic did not end how I thought it was going to at all and took me ages to finish. There was originally supposed to be smut in it but it got to 5k words and I figured I would just end it there. If you want me to add a second part with the smut please comment & let me know! I hope you guys like it

The puppies were whining and Gerard’s arm was warm and heavy across his waist when Frank woke up. It took him a moment to blink his eyes open, stretch and wake up properly and he smiled to himself when he did, humming happily, caught between snuggling back against a sleeping Gerard and reaching to check the time. The latter won out; while spending the day in bed with his Daddy and snuggling sounded nice, the had plans for that morning that Frank was unbelievably excited for. Plus, the puppies were still whining and Frank knew Gerard would be mad if they ended up going on the floor. 

So Frank tried as carefully as he could to sit up without waking Gerard up, glancing over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. His efforts at trying not to wake Gerard were useless it seemed since as soon as Frank went to move out of bed he felt Gerard’s arm tightening around him to try and pull him back into bed. That made Frank giggle sleepily, smiling to himself as he turned to look down at his sleepy daddy. “No, daddy...puppies. And we need to get up.” He chuckled, kissing Gerard’s cheek gently, the elder too tired to do much but grunt in reply as Frank slipped out of bed. It took Frank’s breath away sometimes just how goddamn attractive Gerard was for his age; he was older than Frank by a good twenty years; he was 5 months away from turning 45 where Frank had just turned 25 a week ago. But even older and sleepy with bedhead and morning breath, Frank still couldn’t believe how handsome he was as he stood there for a moment looking down at him that morning. He knew he was lucky to have Gerard, even if most people wouldn’t get it; most people would hear about the age gap and assume that Gerard was taking advantage, even if Frank had been 22 when they met. Or they would hear how wealthy Gerard was compared to Frank and assume that Frank was just sleeping with him for his money; and Frank didn’t even want to know what things people would think or say if they knew he called Gerard ‘daddy’ sometimes. But none of that was really true, sure Gerard did spend a lot of money on Frank, spoiled him rotten actually, but that wasn’t the only reason Frank was with him, he loved Gerard. 

  
Frank knew Gerard wasn’t much of a morning person and he smiled fondly as he slipped his robe and slippers on before he made his way downstairs to let the puppies out. They only had two; Frank hadn’t been able to choose between them when Gerard had taken him to the adoption center and Gerard could never really say no to Frank so he’d bought Frank both. Frank left the dogs to do their business and turned to make them both some coffee while he waited for Gerard to get out of bed, because he knew Gerard would eventually now that Frank was out of bed and he was awake, and he knew Gerard liked to wake up to some coffee already made. Sure enough, just as Frank was finishing up stirring the sugar into Gerard’s coffee, he heard the older man step into the kitchen with a yawn. Gerard walked over to let the dogs back in before he stepped up behind Frank and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pressing soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Mm, thanks for the coffee baby.” He hummed softly, reaching for his cup and smiling as Frank leant back against his chest, sipping it slowly. “What are we doing up so early though?” He asked, rubbing Frank’s hip gently. 

Frank smiled softly as he leant back against him and sipped his own coffee slowly, “You promised we’d go shopping today, remember?” He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly and twisting around to look up at him over his shoulder, trying not to pout. He hoped Gerard hadn’t forgotten. Frank actually loved to shop, even if it was for nothing in particular and he’d been looking forward to spending the whole day out with Gerard. 

“Yeah, I remember, just thought it was a little early to be getting ready.” Gerard shrugged, smiling reassuringly at him as he moved to stand next to him to lean against the counter so that Frank wouldn’t have to twist his neck so much to look at him. 7am seemed a little early to him to be getting ready to go shopping but then again, he knew Frank could spend all day shopping around so when he thought about it, it made sense. 

“We still gotta drive into the city.” Frank pointed out, finishing his coffee. Gerard wanted to point out then that the traffic may not be as bad as it usually was since it was a Saturday and all but he didn’t and just smiled down at Frank instead, nodding a little. 

“Okay, baby. Well, I’ll feed the dogs while you go shower then, okay?” He suggested. Frank didn’t like to have breakfast whereas he did so they’d kind of fell into a routine where Frank would go shower first while Gerard let the dogs out and ate his breakfast. That morning was no different; Frank showered first and Gerard ate his breakfast before setting some food down for the dogs before going up to shower when Frank was done. It didn’t take them long to get ready, well, it didn’t take Gerard long to get ready. Frank took a little longer picking out and outfit and getting dressed than Gerard but it only really took half an hour before they were both ready to leave. 

“Ready to go?” Frank asked eagerly once he was dressed, pouting when Gerard just laughed and shook his head a little. 

“No, baby, it’s only gonna take an hour to drive and the shops won’t even be open.” Gerard explained, smiling softly up at him. “We’ve got time to take the dogs out for a quick walk, otherwise they probably won’t get their daily walk.” Frank sighed softly at that but he knew Gerard was right and nodded a little, feeling a little bad for leaving them alone for most of the day. So Frank put his shoes on and helped Gerard put the puppies leads on them, even if he was still impatient to just get in the car and go for the entire time they were walking the puppies. He couldn’t quite stand still or relax, talking excitedly about all the shops he wanted to go into as he held Gerard’s hand and they each held one dogs lead as they walked. 

Frank didn’t want to be out walking too long but Gerard managed to convince him to stop and get a coffee to go each, letting Frank hold the dogs while he went in to get their coffees. Gerard knew that Frank was probably getting a little over excited about the whole thing and that it really was too early to be leaving just yet but Frank was adorable when he got excited like that so he didn’t say anything to him about it. He smiled as he took the coffees back out to Frank and handed him his, it meant that they couldn’t hold hands as they walked back to the apartment but they’d been getting a couple looks for that anyway. The looks didn’t bother them so much but still it was nice to walk down the street without them. 

It didn’t take them much longer to get back home; it was only supposed to be a quick walk to make sure the puppies still got some exercise in case they were late home which Gerard knew they probably would be. And the walk did nothing to stop Frank getting overexcited like he’d thought it would, Frank was acting almost like the puppies when they finally got back inside and took the leads off the dogs. Gerard was left with all three of them bouncing around excitedly. 

Laughing softly, he took Frank’s empty coffee cup from him and drank the last of his own before he went to go put them in the bin, calling for the puppies to follow him so he could let them out one more time, making sure they had enough toys to keep them preoccupied and enough food and water to last them throughout the day. Sure, the puppies were supposed to be Frank’s to keep him company when Gerard was at work all day or when he had to go on business trips sometimes and couldn’t bring Frank along with him but half the time Gerard was the one that ended up taking care of them. He didn’t mind so much even if the promise had been that Frank would be the one to take care of them Once Gerard had made sure the dogs would be okay and had shut them in the kitchen, he turned, smiling when he saw Frank already stood by the door waiting for him with Gerard’s car keys in his hand. He smiled brightly when he saw Gerard was ready, about to say something when the puppies started whining and his face fell a little. 

“Will they be okay?” Frank asked, biting his lip a little, obviously feeling pretty guilty when he remembered the puppies would be left on their own all day. 

“They’ll be fine, baby, I’ve left toys and food and water out for them. And we’re not gonna stay overnight, they’ll be okay and they’ll be so excited to see you later.” Gerard said reassuringly as he stepped forward, resting a hand on Frank’s back and leaning down to kiss his cheek gently as he took his car keys from him and reached forward to open the door for him. It seemed like Frank was having a tough time staying out of little space that morning; usually he wouldn’t bother trying not to slip down into that mindspace but since they were going outside he kind of had to. The two of them kept that aspect of their relationship strictly in the privacy of their own home, they got judged enough as it was and they knew that would be worse if people saw Frank calling Gerard ‘daddy’. Plus, it was a kink thing for them; it was a private thing, not to be flaunted around in public, it would make other people uncomfortable and it would make them uncomfortable. Sometimes though, Frank would have days where he would be little without it necessarily being sexual. But even their non-sexual ageplay was limited to just within their house, it wasn’t really a thing either of them wanted to share with others. Gerard hoped that it would be easier for Frank to stay out of little space once they were outside. 

It seemed like they would be okay though as they made their way down to the car together. Frank was still just as excited, taking hold of Gerard’s hand and almost dragging him towards the car, standing by the passenger side as he waited for Gerard to unlock it. It was impossible not to smile back at him as Gerard unlocked the door for him, kissing his cheek gently before he went around to get in. 

“I think I wanna go bookshopping and then clothes shopping, and then maybe we can go get lunch or something, or maybe a coffee.” Frank rambled on as soon as Gerard had shut his door, putting his seatbelt on before reaching to open the glove box to riffle through their CD collection they kept in the car. 

“Don’t you already have enough books and clothes?” Gerard asked playfully, chuckling a little and shaking his head as he reached past Frank to grab his sunglasses from the glove box, slipping them on and starting the car. He smiled a little to himself when Frank just pretended not to hear him, watching out of the corner of his eye as Frank put in a CD and leant back. Gerard only looked away back at the road properly when Frank turned to look at him, still smiling to himself. 

“They have comics there.” Frank shrugged, as if that was supposed to counter Gerard’s argument and yeah, okay, Gerard had to admit that Frank knew him too well. “Ooh and record shopping!” Frank continued excitedly after a moment, pouting when Gerard reached forward to turn the music down and reaching forward to turn it up again. 

“That sounds like a lot of shopping, Frankie.” Gerard said, rolling his eyes fondly and just leaving the music how Frank wanted it, glancing over at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“Road.” Frank reminded him with a look as if he’d just stated the obvious, rolling his eyes a little. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Gerard said, concentrating back on the road instead of Frank even if they weren’t even on the highway yet. “You know you’re gonna have to carry all those bags around, right?” He told him. They both knew that wasn’t quite true, Gerard would probably be the one that ended up carrying most of the bags for Frank, like he did every other time they went shopping together. 

Still, Frank shrugged and nodded a little, “Yeah, I know. I can carry them.” He said as he leant back in his seat and looked out of the window. Gerard just shook his head fondly at that, knowing full well Frank wasn’t going to, but he didn’t argue, smiling to himself as he reached forward to turn the music up for Frank instead. 

The drive there only took a little longer than Gerard thought it would, though it was pretty easy for them to pass the time and Frank seemed to calm down a little, he didn’t even get antsy when it went past the time Gerard had said they’d get there. Frank spent most of the drive singing along to the music he’d put on and trying to get Gerard to sing along with him. It was nice and even if Gerard didn’t really want to sing along, it was fun and he was pretty glad Frank managed to convince him to leave the house earlier. The two hadn’t really had a day out together what with Gerard being pretty busy at work and hardly getting a break so it was nice to finally just spend some time together. 

* * *

It was pretty hard for Frank to stay out of little space that day, he had to stop himself calling Gerard ‘daddy’ multiple times, especially when Gerard would pay for the things Frank had picked out in the shops. They still had fun though; Frank dragging Gerard around the shops by the hand to point out the cool things to him and grinning up at him when Gerard would laugh and say he could buy whatever it was. It was nice. They stopped for lunch at a little cafe and took their food and coffees upstairs to eat, taking a little two seater table by the window and talking over lunch. Though, it was mainly Frank doing the talking as he showed Gerard the books he’d bought and talked all about how excited he was to read the new ones he hadn’t read yet and talking Gerard through all the ones he had read before but had bought because he’d lost his old copies, rambling on with a bright smile on his face. And Gerard was content to just sit and listen to him talk. Gerard loved when Frank would get all excited about something and just ramble on for ages about it, he loved the way Frank smiled when he did. So their lunch date was nice, great even, Gerard couldn’t be happier to sit there and hold Frank’s hand over the table, listening to him talk. He could sit there like that all day but Frank soon got antsy to head out again, he still hadn’t hit all the shops he wanted to go to yet. So they left once they’d finished their food and coffees, heading out to the record store first and then the clothes store.

It was only when they hit the clothes shop that it became not so fun. Not because Gerard hated clothes shopping or anything, he didn’t mind it, no he just decided he hated this particular shop as soon as they stepped foot inside it. The place was packed. Busier than any of the shops they’d been in so far. There were people everywhere, crowding around the clothing racks and it was difficult to even walk through the little walkways it was so busy. Gerard sighed a little to himself as he took the bags out of one of Frank’s hands so he could hold his hand so they wouldn’t get separated, letting Frank guide him around the shop to what he wanted to look for first. 

The first floor was the main women’s section and probably the busiest. People kept bumping into them or pushing past them as they made their way to the escalators in the center of the shop, making Gerard almost drop the bags he held in the hand that wasn’t clutching onto Frank’s. He rolled his eyes a little and fought back the urge to say something to them, just settled for following Frank to the escalators instead. Upstairs on the second floor was the men’s section, definitely less busy than downstairs but not by much. At least they didn’t have people bumping into them all the time up stairs and they managed to slow down a little now that they didn’t have to worry about holding up the crowd. 

Frank let go of Gerard’s hand once they stepped off the escalator and they both stepped out of the way a little bit. He held up the bags Gerard hadn’t taken from him earlier with a sheepish smile, “Can you hold these while I look around at stuff?” He asked. Gerard had known it would happen eventually and he smiled fondly at him, nodding a little. 

“Sure.” He smiled, taking the bag from Frank. It wasn’t like he really wanted to look around or buy anything himself so he was okay with holding the bags for Frank while he went around looking at stuff. Or at least he was at first. Gerard was not as young as he used to be and as much as he liked to think he could keep up with Frank, he was definitely proved wrong when he’d been on his feet all day, following around a pretty hyperactive Frank. Now that he was carrying around all of the bags (there weren’t really too many but some of the books Frank had picked out were deceptively heavy) it was only a matter of time before his back started to hurt. Spending most of his time at work hunched over a desk and hardly getting any exercise usually only to then spend most of the day on his feet and now carrying around heavy bags, it really wasn’t the best idea. He didn’t want to spoil Frank’s day though, it looked like Frank was pretty happy with picking himself out some new clothes, so Gerard didn’t say anything at first. He lagged behind Frank as he followed him through the clothing racks, stopping to press his hand against his lower back whenever Frank would stop to look at something, as if that would help to stop the pain. It didn’t and the pain that had probably been building up all day was getting worse.

He tried to push through it as best he could but Gerard couldn’t help letting out a sigh of relief when they turned a corner and saw a little seating area in the far corner of the shop floor. He could see a bunch of other bored looking guys and couples sat there. Maybe sitting down for a bit and getting off of his feet would help though he didn’t particularly want to leave Frank by himself especially when it was supposed to be their day to spend together, he didn’t want to bring him down by having to leave early if his back pain got too bad. So he stepped closer to Frank who was looking through a pile of skinny jeans to look for his side, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning a little closer. 

“Sugar? I’m just gonna go sit over there for a bit, okay?” He said softly, gesturing with a small nod over to the seating area he’d spotted. 

“Hmm?” Frank hummed, distracted at first but eventually he looked up at Gerard, frowning worriedly. “You okay, Gee?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My back hurts a bit is all so I’m just gonna go sit over there.” He told him again, gesturing over to the seating area again and giving him a reassuring smile. He didn’t want Frank to worry too much and really it was nothing serious. 

Frank nodded and leant up to kiss his cheek gently after a moment. “Okay, I’ll come get you when I’m done or if you get bored you can come find me.” He said softly, still a little worried about him but a lot more reassured about it. 

Gerard nodded and kissed him back gently, before turning to head over to the little seating area. He felt a little bad for leaving Frank to go around the shop by himself when it was supposed to be their day out together but he was relieved at the chance to sit down for just a bit, even if the seats were deceptively uncomfortable and littered with random items from the store that people had just left lying around. Sighing softly, Gerard relaxed a little, glancing over to watch Frank browse while he sat there. It wasn’t all bad and after a moment, Gerard had decided that he definitely wasn’t missing out on anything; following Frank around with his back hurting like that tended to make him a little cranky and definitely wasn’t that fun but now that he was sat down and semi-comfortable, he could watch the way Frank’s face lit up when he saw something he particularly liked or how cute he looked when he was trying to concentrate on finding something in his size. 

Besides, Gerard wasn’t sat by himself for very long before Frank had made his way over, a pile of clothes hung over his arm as he stood in front of Gerard, smiling brightly. “Hey. I wanna go upstairs real quick before I pay for everything, is that okay?” He asked softly as he smiled down at Gerard, a worried look passing over his face for a moment. 

“Of course it is.” Gerard nodded, smiling reassuringly back at him, shaking his head a little when he saw that Frank was worried about him. “You want me to wait here while you go look around?” He asked. 

“No, you can come if you want. I’ll probably pay for it all upstairs if I can and we can go home straight after that.” Frank answered, shaking his head a little and holding out his free hand, “I can take some of the bags if you want.” 

Gerard just laughed as he stood up, shaking his head fondly, “We don’t have to go home straight away, Frankie, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t want Frank to miss out just because his back was hurting a little and Gerard was sure that he would be fine. “And I can keep the bags while you look around upstairs.” He carried on, ignoring Frank’s disbelieving look as they headed towards the escalator to take them upstairs. He knew Frank was just worried about him and that it probably was a good idea to head home after paying since he still had to drive back and all but Frank had seemed so excited to spend the whole day out, he didn’t want to ruin that for him. 

“Are you sure? Because this is the last shop I wanted to go in, I was just gonna look around after this….” Frank started, looking up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. “And the queue to pay is really long. Like really long, we’ll be standing around for a while.” 

Gerard was silent for a moment, giving half of the bags back to Frank. He did need to be okay enough to drive home so it was probably sensible to head home as soon as they were done, he knew that, but still he was a little disappointed that Frank hadn't been able to finish all of the shopping he'd wanted to do. “Okay, fine. If you're sure you don't mind, we can head home after we've paid for everything.” He gave in, nodding a little. Frank didn't seem to disappointed which was a relief and the younger leant up to kiss his cheek gently, taking hold of his free hand at the same time. “What did you wanna look for up here anyway?” Gerard asked curiously after a moment, glancing around the floor.

It was even less busy than the men's section had been, probably because it didn't look like there was much up here. A café was just to their left and Gerard could see some shoe shelves. But not much else. He was sure why Frank had lead them up there at all until the younger smiled cheekily up at him and lead him off to the right and a little further into the floor, towards the lingerie section was. As soon as Gerard saw it he realised and chuckled a little, “Oh.” Was all he said, giving Frank's hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Mhmm.” Frank hummed, letting go of Gerard’s hand as they bypassed the section that mostly held matching bras and panties, heading over to the section where they were kept separately. Frank glanced up at his boyfriend. “Maybe if I find something I like and your back isn't hurting too much when we get home I can try it on for you.” He hummed playfully, smiling smugly the exact moment he saw Gerard’s eyes darken a little at just the thought, a lustful look passing over his face. 

“Does that mean I should go sit down and let it be a surprise?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as he looked down at Frank. 

Frank grinned up at him and nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly, “Yes, definitely.” He chuckled, “Maybe get yourself a coffee and I'll come meet you in the café when I'm done paying and everything.” He said. Luckily there was a checkout upstairs too so he didn't think it would be too long and it would give Gerard some more time to sit down too. So Gerard nodded a little, kissing him back gently before he made his way over to the café. 

The little coffee shop wasn’t too busy, just a couple people in groups gathered around a couple of the tables. And unlike the seats from before, Gerard didn’t have to sit next to a bunch of strangers and pretend he wasn’t listening into their conversations. There were a couple empty tables for him to sit at but he stepped up to the counter to order his coffee first, just getting a regular black coffee, which luckily didn’t take very long and he was able to sit down at one of the two seater tables in the corner of the cafe. The cafe was a much nicer place to sit than the seats downstairs had been although Gerard’s back was still aching; he just wanted to get home and lay down, suddenly more than glad he had agreed to going home so soon like Frank had suggested. He was looking forward to seeing what Frank bought and the idea of Frank showing it off for him when they got home did cheer him up a bit but with his back aching so much Gerard didn’t think he would be in the mood. He sighed a little to himself at that, shifting a little and trying to stretch his back to try and relieve the ache a little bit but it didn’t work. It hadn’t exactly ruined his day but still, it was a little off putting to have the day end like this instead of how they had both imagined it would. Gerard tried not to think about it though as he waited for Frank to come meet him, sipping his coffee slowly and trying to relax. Sitting down might not have been working much anymore but Gerard knew the drive home was going to be even worse so he did his best not to focus on his back and the ache that was building up in his lower back. He knew it would be better to distract himself so instead, he scrolled through his phone and drank his coffee as he waited for Frank. 

He had only just finished his coffee and was debating with himself in his head whether or not he should buy a second one when he saw Frank step into the cafe and look around for him. Gerard watched him, smiling fondly, for a moment before he called him over, smiling even brighter when Frank finally noticed him and made his way over. 

“Hey, you okay?” Frank asked, smiling softly at him as he sat down on the chair opposite him without setting any of the bags down, leaning with one elbow on the table. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just finished my drink,what did you get?” Gerard asked, biting his lip a little as he sat up a little straighter. 

“Surprise, remember?” Frank chuckled, shaking his head a little, moving to stand up slowly, “You wanna start heading home now?”  

“I think I’m gonna just wanna lay down when we get home, Frankie.” Gerard chuckled a little, nodding and making sure he had everything as he stood up, holding Frank's hand as they walked out of the coffee shop together and down the escalators. 

“It's that bad?” Frank asked softly, looking up at him sympathetically and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. His worry was obvious and Gerard was sure that he was a little disappointed about not being able to show off what he was bought too; he didn't want Frank to worry about him though. 

“The drive home is gonna make it worse. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to fool around a bit.” Gerard said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Frank's hand gently.

“That doesn't matter to me, I don't wanna make it worse for you.” Frank shook his head, “I can give you a massage instead if you'd like?” 

  
It made Gerard’s heart flutter a little, the way Frank was looking up at him with the sweetest smile and such a concerned look on his face that even if he was in pain, he smiled softly down at him, nodding. “That would be great, Frankie. I love you.” He murmured softly, leaning down to kiss him as soon as they stepped off the last escalator and out of the way. It was still ridiculously busy but the two of them managed to push their way out of the crowds and into the street to head back to the car. Their day out together had been cut short but not by much; it was cooler now that it was early evening and the streets weren't as busy, which made Gerard smile to himself, able to hold hands with Frank as they walked down the street without having to separate themselves to make room for people walking the opposite way. Sure, their date might not have ended how either of them were expecting but they both headed home with smiles on their faces, finger interlinked as they walked down the street together.


	2. Part Two - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here's the smut part to this, I hope you guys like it. I was gonna post it on it's on and use it for the 'free space' square on my season of kink card for this year but I just decided to add it onto here and ask for requests for that space. So; I'll be asking for suggestions and making a poll for which one to do so if you have any suggestions, please either comment them below, message my tumblr (alienlynz) or send me them on twitter (@221_mcr)! I'll post the poll on wattpad and tumblr once I have enough suggestions!

Gerard was right about not feeling in the mood when they arrived home. The drive home had made his back even worse and driving in the dark while feeling so horrible had brought on the beginning of a headache. He sighed softly as he and Frank took the bags of shopping inside, grimacing a little when the yaps of their puppies made his head throb a little worse. Of course, he couldn’t hide any of this from Frank and the younger looked over at him worriedly as he set all the bags down and took the dogs out the back so they wouldn’t aggravate Gerard’s headache even further while the elder headed straight for the living room, flopping down onto the couch with a sigh, rubbing his forehead to try and relieve his headache a little. The headache wasn’t too bad, more brought on from tiredness more than anything so he was sure that would pass now that he could sit and relax, it was his back that was really bothering him. Either way, he wasn’t feeling in any mood for sex. Instead, he sat there on the couch with his eyes closed, relaxing for a moment or so.  

He was expecting Frank to come back after he’d let the dogs out and it took him a couple of minutes (distracted from finally getting some relief to the ache in his back) for him to realise that Frank was taking a lot longer than it should have to let the dogs out. Frowning a little to himself, Gerard frowned and sat up a little straighter on the couch, “Frankie?” He called out, not sure what was taking Frank so long. 

“Stay where you are, I’ll be just a sec!” Frank called back almost straight away. It seemed like it hadn’t taken him that long at all since his voice sounded like it was coming from the bathroom and Gerard frowned to himself again when he realised he’d been too distracted to notice Frank walking past him to the stairs but he dropped it and sighed to himself as he closed his eyes and slouched down on the couch again. He didn’t get to sit there in silence for long before he heard Frank’s footsteps and opened his eyes again to look over at him. 

“Sitting like that is gonna aggravate your back even more.” Frank pointed out softly as he looked down at him, sympathetic yet disapproving look on his face. He didn’t take it to heart when Gerard let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed himself up to sit up a little. 

 “What’s that?” Gerard asked curiously when he finally noticed what Frank was carrying, changing the subject since he didn’t want to take his deteriorating mood out on Frank, especially since they’d had such a nice day out together. 

“Some lotion for that massage I promised you.” Frank said, smiling softly at him as he showed it to him. “You wanna do it here or upstairs?” He asked, figuring that Gerard would probably be more comfortable upstairs and that way he’d be able to go to sleep straight away but still, he asked just to make sure. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to do that.” Gerard murmured, feeling a little bad that he’d gotten annoyed with him. He didn’t want to be an asshole when Frank was being so caring about it all. 

“I want to, Gee, it’ll help your back. I don’t mind.” Frank insisted, shaking his head a little though obviously he wasn’t going to force his boyfriend to let him give him a massage if he didn’t want one, Frank just knew that Gerard was probably saying that to be polite. 

Gerard thought about it for a moment before he nodded, stretching as he stood up and kissing Frank’s cheek gently. “Okay then, thanks baby.” He murmured with a sigh, “I’ll let the dogs in and we can go upstairs.” 

“No, I’ll do that, you go lay down and get comfortable.” Frank offered, letting out a sigh of his own when he saw Gerard open his mouth but interrupting him before his boyfriend insisted that he do it, “Go lay down, Gee. I’ll let them in and feed them.” It looked like Gerard was going to argue again but he gave up when he realised Frank wasn’t going to give in, sighing softly and nodding before he turned to make his way upstairs. It felt a little strange having Frank be the one to ‘look after’ him but it was a nice kind of strange. Though the pain in his back was a bitter reminder that he was getting old, Frank had managed to distract him from all that and mostly from the pain too. His headache had pretty much faded away already. 

He sighed softly to himself as he stepped into their bedroom, turning one of the bedside lamps on low and stripping down to his underwear, relieved to finally get out of his clothes that had really started to become uncomfortable, especially on the drive home. Gerard set the clothes down in a pile by the hamper in the corner of the room and lay down in the middle of their bed, trying to find a comfortable way to lay on his front that didn’t hurt his back even more but he couldn’t really find one that worked so he rolled over onto his back while he waited for Frank to follow him upstairs. 

It didn’t take long before Frank was pushing the bedroom door open, smiling at him softly from the doorway. “Hey, you wanna roll over?” He asked softly as he let the door shut behind him as he walked closer and moved to kneel on the end of the bed as he looked over at Gerard. 

“Yeah, I just couldn’t get comfortable.” Gerard murmured, nodding a little and sighing as he sat up so he could turn over easier. 

“Try crossing your arms over your head a bit?” Frank suggested. 

Humming softly, Gerard nodded a little and tried that, crossing his arms over and resting his head on them lightly, sighing softly. “Mm, yeah, that’s better.” He murmured softly as he felt Frank move up to sit on the backs of his thighs so he could reach his back easier. 

“Okay, you sure you’re comfortable?” Frank asked softly as he poured some of the lotion onto his hands, just a little bit so they wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning up after, rubbing it into his hands and waiting until Gerard nodded before he reached down to start with his shoulders. He squeezed his shoulders gently, smiling to himself when Gerard let out a content noise beneath him as he rubbed at his tense muscles. He knew it was Gerard’s lower back that was hurting most so he didn’t spend too long at his shoulders, moving his way down his back, rubbing in circles with his thumbs and pushing them down a little as he slid his hands back up. 

Gerard groaned softly and let himself relax under Frank’s touch, closing his eyes. The ache in his back was starting to let up already as Frank carried on massaging from his shoulders to mid back a couple times before finally moving his hands further down, focusing on his lower back. He was already pretty tired from walking around all day and driving them home so the feeling of Frank rubbing all his tense muscles, rubbing his thumbs in small circles and pressing his palms into his sides lightly, was definitely sending him off to sleep. He let Frank carry on, making soft noises as he relaxed beneath him, yawning a couple times but those were the only noises to break the soft silence between them for a while. 

Eventually, when he really didn’t think he could keep awake much longer, Gerard lifted his head, twisting around a little to look at Frank. “That’s felt really nice baby, but I’m tired now.” He chuckled fondly, smiling softly at him. 

“Oh, okay.” Frank chuckled, nodding a little and pulling his hands away, getting off of his legs. “I’ll just go wipe my hands off and join you.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss him gently. The kiss was soft and sleepy yet neither of them wanted to pull away, both smiling softly into the kiss, only pulling away when Gerard rolled back over onto his back. Frank smiled down at him, standing up to head into their ensuite to quickly rinse his hands. By the time he’d gotten back into the bedroom, Gerard was curled up in his usual spot, almost asleep by the looks of it. So Frank climbed in next to him, careful not to wake him up much, reaching over to turn the lamp off and cuddling up to him. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Frank was awake before Gerard as usual. He got up and let the dogs out like he did every morning, making himself some breakfast and coffee. It was pretty early for Gerard to be waking up so Frank just made Gerard a coffee and took it upstairs to set it down on his nightstand, smiling fondly down at his sleeping boyfriend. Frank wasn’t sure if Gerard’s back would still be hurting him when he woke up, probably not since it had seemed like the massage had done a pretty good job of helping out the night before. Still, he didn’t want to wake him up just in case, he did want to try on everything he’d bought the day before though. 

He had to put the rest of their purchases away, putting the books in their shared bookcase and carefully putting their new records away before taking the clothes bag upstairs to try everything on. It wasn’t just the panties and things that he needed to try on; he hadn’t had a chance to try anything else he’d bought on either so he started with those, making sure the t-shirts and jeans he’d bought for himself actually fit, standing in front of the floor length mirror at the bottom of their bed. It didn’t talk him long to try each of them on and put them away in his drawers quietly to make sure he didn’t wake Gerard, and soon enough the only thing left in the bag were the panties and babydoll he’d bought to surprise Gerard with. 

They were supposed to be a surprise for the older man so maybe trying them on in the same room wasn’t a great idea but hey, Gerard was asleep and he needed to make sure they fit before he surprised Gerard with them, right? At least that’s what Frank told himself as he reached into the bag to try them on. He wouldn’t be able to return them to the shop either way seeing as they were ‘intimates’ so he took the labels off before he slipped them on, looking at himself in the mirror. The black lace babydoll was tight at the top and it didn't bunch weird at his chest since he'd gotten one of the smallest chest sizes, it flowed out below the chest, falling to just below his hips. He’d gotten matching panties, black lace. It suited him, Frank had to admit he looked amazing in it. He didn't even realise Gerard had woken up until he heard him humming softly behind him, making him jump as he turned around to look at him. 

“You scared me!” Frank said, resting his hands on his hips as he looked over at his boyfriend, blushing deeply at the way Gerard was looking at him. Gerard had obviously been awake for at least a couple minutes, sitting up in bed with the sleep rubbed away from his eyes, coffee mug in hand and sipping it slowly as he smirked over at Frank. Though his hair was still a mess, the bedhead suited him a lot, making him look even sexier as he sat there, leant back against the headboard, looking Frank up and down. “How long have you been awake?”  

“Long enough to see my surprise.” Gerard chuckled, downing the last of the coffee Frank had made him which was probably lukewarm by that point. He set the cup back on the nightstand when he was done and sat up straighter, gesturing for Frank to come closer. He probably meant to stand by the side of the bed but Frank climbed onto the bed and shuffled to straddle his lap instead, smiling shyly down at Gerard, cheeks still bright red, resting his hands on Gerard’s shoulders. 

 “And you like it?” He asked, though the answer was obvious since he could feel Gerard’s semi pressing against his thigh through the bed sheet, and the way Gerard was looking at him, sliding his hands down Frank's sides over the lace of the babydoll, giving his hips a gentle squeeze as he nodded. 

 “Yeah, I love it.” He hummed softly, biting his lip a little as he looked Frank up and down once more, sliding his hands around to Frank’s front to trace over the waistband of the panties beneath the lace of the babydoll before sliding them up his sides lightly. “Looks so sexy.” He murmured softly, leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

Frank made a soft noise at the teasing touches, sliding his hands up from Gerard’s shoulders to tangle in his hair as he kissed him back deeply, getting lost in it. He pressed closer to Gerard, making a soft noise against his lips, only pulling away when he felt Gerard move his hands around to rest on his lower back. “Is your back still hurting?” He asked softly, biting his lip a little when Gerard slid his hands down to rest on his ass. 

“No, it’s a lot better.” Gerard answered, smirking a little and squeezing Frank’s ass, leaning in to kiss him again deeply. “That massage really helped.” He murmured against his lips, nipping lightly and pulling back to lean back against the headboard of the bed once again, taking a moment to just appreciate how good Frank looked, smirking to himself when he saw the blush and shy-innocent look on Frank’s face, letting his eyes drift down to where he black lace stood out against Frank’s pale skin and down even further to where he was half hard already, his cock already starting to strain against the fabric. Gerard always liked how Frank looked in lingerie but this new set suited him a lot better than he’d imagined it would. “B’sides, you look so good in this baby.” 

He squeezed Frank’s ass again then, leaning forward to kiss his way down Frank's neck and smirking a little at the soft noise Frank let out, pulling him closer on his lap to press their hips together as he started to bite and suck at Frank’s neck, leaving small hickeys there. “Gonna ride me in this, sweetheart?” He murmured against his neck, rocking his hips up to grind against Frank’s. Frank let out a low moan and nodded, pulling on Gerard’s hair a little as he grinded his hips down slowly, biting his lip a little. 

“Yeah...want your fingers first though.” He mumbled, looking down at Gerard for a moment as he grinded down on him, both letting out quiet moans at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric of both their underwear. He was impatient already, wanting Gerard inside him as soon as possible but still, he loved it when Gerard fingered him just as much. 

“Get the lube then, sugar.” Gerard said, giving his ass a light slap and pulling back to look up at him with a slight smirk. He watched as Frank scrambled off his lap to do as he asked, taking the opportunity to kick the bedsheets out of their way and hurriedly stripping himself of his underwear before Frank came back with their favourite lube, leaning down to kiss him again heatedly. “Panties off.” Gerard breathed as he pulled away from the kiss once again, taking the lube from Frank and setting down beside himself on the bed for now. He would have fucked Frank with them on, just pulled them to the side and let him ride him with the whole set still on but they were brand new and black; he didn’t want to ruin them with cum stains just a day after buying them. So they had to go and Frank was quick to pull them off, throwing them off to the side before he climbed back onto Gerard’s lap eagerly, smiling down at him, sliding his arms over Gerard’s shoulders again. 

“Good boy.” Gerard murmured, leaning up to kiss him again, holding onto Frank’s hips and pulling him closer on his lap. Frank moaned softly as their cocks brushed up against each other, nothing in the way now, rocking his hips down against Gerard’s and letting his eyes fall closed, forgetting all about his impatience to have Gerard inside him. Even the smallest touch felt so fucking good and he didn't want to stop. 

He whined against Gerard’s lips when his boyfriend pulled away, grinding down against him harder, trying to get more friction but Gerard stopped him, squeezing his hip gently, before pulling his hands away, “Calm down, sugar.” He said fondly, shaking his head a little. 

Gerard grabbed the lube he'd set down earlier, smiling when Frank blushed deeply and went still when he realised why he'd stopped. “Oh.” Frank murmured, biting his lip a little and smiling down at him, lifting himself up and resting his weight on his knees so Gerard had enough room to prep him. He would have been embarrassed about getting so worked up just from grinding down on Gerard like that except Gerard certainly didn't seem to mind and Frank could see just how hard Gerard was too. He smiled as he steadied himself with his hands in Gerard’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

The kiss was less heated than before, their lips moved against each others slowly, almost lazily and Frank let himself get so lost in it, it made him jump when he felt Gerard pressing two slick fingers against his hole. He gasped softly, breath hitching before he quickly relaxed again, rocking back against Gerard’s fingers and letting out a soft noise, followed by a low moan when Gerard slipped two fingers right into him. It hurt a little more than usual but Frank loved that, he loved being able to feel the stretch. 

Gerard moved his other hand back to Frank's hip to hold him in place and steady him on his lap as he gave him a moment to get used to the pain of taking two fingers at once. Frank didn’t want to be given a moment though and whined softly as he pulled away from the kiss, resting his head against Gerard’s shoulder as he tried to fuck himself on Gerard’s fingers, except Gerard was holding him still. Huffing a little in frustration, Frank turned his head to nip at Gerard’s neck when he heard the other chuckle a little. “Stop teasing me.” He grumbled against Gerard’s neck, impatient for more. 

Gerard didn't say anything, but Frank could tell he was smirking as he started fucking him with his fingers harshly, making a point to slam his fingers back in harder than he usually would. “Like that?” He asked, voice low but smug. Except Frank could barely hear him over his own moans, digging his fingers in Gerard’s shoulders when he finally got what he wanted. It really didn't take him long to get used to the pain, especially when Gerard accidentally brushed his fingers against his prostate once and he moaned louder. All pain was forgotten after that, replaced sparks of pleasure whenever Gerard’s long fingers would brush over just the right spot, making his thighs shake a little as he tried hard not to push back onto his fingers.  

“M-more- please…” Frank breathed, high pitched and whiny as he tried his best to stay still, lifting his head from Gerard’s shoulder to look at him, biting his lip harder. Gerard just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, keeping up the rough pace of his fingers. “P-please, daddy…” Frank added, knowing that was what Gerard was waiting for. 

“Good boy.” Gerard hummed, smirking and going to add another finger, a little surprised when Frank stopped him and shook his head. 

“No. Your cock.” Frank breathed, blushing deeply as he looked down at Gerard, biting his lip hard. “Wanna ride you now.” 

Gerard hadn't been expecting that, not sure that Frank was prepped enough but he was hard as fuck and definitely wasn’t going to say no. He made a soft noise and leant up to kiss him again heatedly as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and reaching for the lube again to slick himself up, giving himself a few quick strokes. “Fuck okay….you sure you're ready?” He asked as he pulled his hand away and wiped it on the sheets, watching as Frank shuffled up closer on his lap, resting his hands on Frank’s hips once again. 

“Definitely sure.” Frank murmured, steadying himself with one hand on Gerard’s shoulder as he reached down with the other to hold his cock still, lining himself up. “Want you so bad.” He murmured, biting his lip and letting his eyes fall closed as he slowly sunk down onto Gerard’s cock, making a soft noise. It hurt but Frank savoured the feeling of having Gerard’s cock slowly stretch him open as he sunk down onto him. He had to pause a couple times, feeling Gerard’s hands squeezing his hips each time he did, the room silent except for both of their soft panting.  

He slid his hands down to Gerard’s chest when he eventually bottomed out, making a soft noise and opened his eyes to look down at him. Just the sight made Gerard’s cock throb a little; Frank looked so fucking hot like that, still wearing the lace babydoll, lips parted and swollen slightly from their kisses. He already looked fucked out and blissful, just staying still on his lap like that. Gerard had to close his eyes after a moment, waiting for Frank to just fucking move. 

It didn’t take long for the slight burn to fade and for Frank to start rolling his hips slowly, making a soft noise as he looked down at Gerard, biting his lip. He felt so fucking full and he'd wanted this since fucking yesterday, he wasn’t gonna waste too much time teasing the both of them and after a moment of rocking his hips forward slowly, he sped up, setting a faster-rougher pace. He felt Gerard tighten his grip on his hips as he tilted his head back, moaning softly. The soft fabric of his babydoll brushed against the tip of his cock each time he moved, making him gasp softly each time. He whined a little when he felt Gerard pull it up and away from him, opening his eyes to look down at him, quick to figure out why when his boyfriend bunched it up at his sides and used it as leverage to fuck up into him. He couldn’t help but cry out louder then, digging his nails into Gerard’s chest; Gerard had managed to hit his prostate dead on, the feeling so much better than the teasing touches of the lace against his cock. 

“Oh fuck...more, more, please.” Frank moaned needily, letting Gerard take control. He slid his hands back up to Gerard’s shoulders, shivering at the sounds of Gerard’s grunts and moans as the elder thrust up into him harder, gripping onto the delicate fabric tighter. Frank probably shouldn't have been letting Gerard take control like that, especially with the position they were in since it would have probably fucked with Gerard’s back even more but Gerard certainly wasn't complaining, and neither was Frank. It felt so good to just let Gerard manhandled him and fuck him as rough as he could from the bottom, he could get so much deeper, hitting his prostate each time be thrust up into him. 

Frank needed more though, he could feel himself getting so fucking close but it just wasn't enough. He let out a breathy whine, grinding down against Gerard harder, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan as the head if Gerard’s cock rubbed against his prostate. It was probably a good thing Gerard had pulled the babydoll up, it would have definitely have been ruined with Frank leaking so much by now. He was so fucking close but it seemed like Gerard was closer.

“Fuck...baby, you close?” Gerard groaned, moaning under his breath as he tried to hold off. He wasn't as young as he used to be, though he usually tried his best to hold off and make Frank come first. He didn't think he was gonna be able to hold off for much longer though and quickly slipped a hand down between them to wrap his fingers around Frank's leaking cock, stroking him fast and rough. 

“Oh god…” Frank moaned, hips stuttering a little as he thrust up into Gerard’s hand, biting his lip harder and nodding eagerly. “Gonna c-come daddy.” He breathed. 

 “Fuck yeah, baby, go on.” Gerard groaned, tightening his hand around him and fucking up into him harder. He tried his best to hold off but couldn't hold off for long, coming deep inside of Frank with a low moan a couple seconds before he felt Frank coming over his fist. Hissing a little at the over sensitivity, Gerard fucked him through it, going still when Frank slumped over his chest, both of them panting softly.

 Frank moved off his him after a moment, stripping off the babydoll and throwing it in the same direction he'd thrown his panties though he paid no attention to where it fell, too busy smiling lazily over at Gerard as he lay next to him and cuddled close, nuzzling against his neck. 

 “Fuck, I really wasn't expecting to wake up to that this morning.” Gerard chuckled fondly, reaching into the nightstand for the cigarette packet he always kept there and lighting up before wrapping an arm around Frank loosely. 

“So it was technically a double surprise, huh?” Frank laughed, resting his head against Gerard’s shoulder and tangling their legs together, too lazy to reach for the covers again though it would have been much more comfortable. It was Sunday so he figured it wouldn't matter too much if they just spent the whole day in bed, even if he was starting to feel sticky and in need of a quick shower.  

“Mm, yeah.” Gerard chuckled, nodding a little and smiling down at him for a moment, leaning down to kiss him again gently. He only smoked half the cigarette before putting it out and cuddled up to Frank properly. “A very nice surprise. I'm all sleepy again now though.” 

Frank hummed happily, pulling away for a moment so he could pull the blankets back up over them both, “I'm down for going back to sleep.” 

“Yeah? You're not usually.” Gerard smiled, shifting to get comfortable with him.  

“Neither are you but a lazy day never hurt anyone.” He pointed out with a chuckle, smiling as he wrapped both arms around him, resting his head against Gerard’s chest.  
  
“Very true.” Gerard hummed, smiling to himself as he ran his fingers through Frank's hair lazily and closed his eyes to doze off. They could always just shower later and the dogs wouldn't need walking until that evening so a morning nap couldn’t hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about how this fic went so please let me know if you like it. Also I uploaded this on mobile so let me know if the formatting is dodgy 
> 
> xo


End file.
